A Love Hexagon
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: What would happen if the love letter Axel wrote to Roxas was intercepted...a sequel to A love letter to Roxas
1. Chapter 1

**A (nobody) Love Hexagon**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, just the original characters used in this fic

Part 1: Letter intercepted…

A city that was never meant to be, three girls who were never meant to exist; this is where our story begins…

Kiraxi and Xenia; nobodies, members of organization XIII, destined by fate to meet her…

"Who are you?" the two asked the third girl, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"My name is Namine."

"Are you the one who called us here?" Xenia asked.

"What is it that you want from us?"

"I'm not going to ask either of you for anything, I'm only here to inform you both of an incident that has just recently occurred within the organization; whether you choose to take part in it is your own choice."

"It's a love letter to Roxas from… Axel!" said Kiraxi.

"I always knew there was something going on between those two …" said Xenia.

"And Axel isn't the only one interested in Roxas, I also found this…" Namine pulled out another letter.

"Hey Kiraxi, this one's from Riku."

"Say what! We've got to do something about this, my sweet darling can't be!"

"You go have fun doing that"

"What about you Xenia?" asked Namine, "Aren't you going to help your friend?"

"I don't even know who this Roxas guy is!"

"Pleeeeaaaassee?"

"Don't give me the puppy dog out, fine I'll help set you up with Riku, and what about you Namine, why does this concern you?"

"Well I'm the one who did find the letters and I'm worried about Roxas."

"You like him don't you?"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

Luckily Kiraxi interrupted this little quarrel, "Can a nobody really experience emotions like love?"

"Hey Axel obviously does."

"This is true…."

"Well then I guess we'll all have to work together to hook Roxas up with Namine and Riku with Kiraxi"

"Something tells me this is the start of a beautiful friendship" (namine)

"Something tells me this is the start of something insane and random…" (Kiraxi)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Hexagon- Part 2: 'I need a vacation'**

**On the island**

"Sora, Riku, where are you?"

"We're over here Kairi, Riku and I are going to be spacemen today, and you get to be the alien."

"Sora, grow up would ya?"

"geez Kairi, can't you take a joke?"

"That wasn't funny, it was stupid"

"Who're you callin' stupid, stupid, 'oh look at me I'm Kairi and I always need my butt saved, is it weren't for Sora and Riku I'm probably trip over my own shoelaces and then everyone'd see my teddybear undies'"

"That's it Sora you're gonna get it!"

"Will you both shut up?" Riku yelled, hey can't blame the guy, those two together can be somewhat annoying at times. "I'm going for a walk."

"We'll go too"

"No you won't Sora, I'm going alone."

"Guess he needs an emo moment" Kairi whispered to Sora as Riku walked off. A few minutes later they saw the Highwind blast off.

"Hey he's stealing my gummi ship!"

"I wonder where he's going?"

"Probably to visit his crush…"

"But I'm standing right here."

"Not you, you ditz!"

"Sora one more word and I swear I'll"

"Sora one more word and I swear I'll run home crying!"

Kairi pulled out her keyblade, and Sora pulled out two of his (whoot master form) and the war begun…. Meanwhile…

"Those two are such children…" Riku sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love Hexagon- Part 3: **

The encounter…

"Namine, tell me, what's this Roxas guy like?" Asked Xenia.

"Well, at times he can be hot tempered and at others he can be really sweet."

"Ahh to be young and in love."

"What are you talking about we're the same age."

"Wait a minute, can nobody's actually age?"

"That is something the world may never know…"

"Hey look at that, it's a shooting star, no wait, it's a gummi ship."

The ship landed about 15 feet away from where Namine and Xenia were standing.

"Let's check it out."

Then Riku emerged from the ship.

"Oh hi Riku, " said Namine, "What are you doing here?"

"Sora and Kairi were driving me nuts so I came here to get away from them."

"Is that your only reason?"

"Xenia, don't be so rude."

"What I'm not being rude, if I were then I'd say something along the lines of 'ha ha Riku came to see his boyfriend because he's about as strait as a circle'."

"grrrr, why you little!"

"Now you've done it…"

"Hey I'm not the one who wrote the love letter, tsk tsk Riku, what will all the fangirls say when they find out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The love letter you wrote to Roxas."

"I never wrote a letter."

Xenia pulled out the letter, "Proof's right here."

Riku looked over the letter, "This isn't my handwriting, must be someone trying to prank me."

"Well then it's a good thing Namine found it before it reached Roxas, say where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she was just here… do you think that someone abducted her?"

"Maybe it was the prankster!"

"Let's look for her then."

"How we don't even have a lead?"

Just then Riku spotted a box on the ground. "Would this quailify as a clue?"

"Open it"

Inside was a letter that read

_If you want to see Namine again, meet me in Ansem's computer room at Radiant garden…_

_See you soon,_

_Member XXIV_

"Well I guess we were right about someone writing false letters."

"What do you mean "we" I'm the one who knew, now you tell me something, who is member 24 in the organization?"

"How should I know, no one cares about anyone who's not in the top 13."

"Well then we'll just have to go to Radient Garden and find out."

"But first we have to get Kiraxi, she's somewhere downtown."

"What's she doing there?"

"Buying stuff off the Moogle black-market"

**Who is member 24 and did they write the false letter? What is Kiraxi buying? And how come Axel and Roxas haven't shown up yet? Stay tuned to find out…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A** **Love Hexagon: Part 4-**

'I'll Make him pay!'

Roxas was having a pleasant day until…

"That Bastard, I'll kill him!"

He received a letter from "Riku"; stateing that he had kidnapped Namine and was holding her hostage in the Unown city. Meanwhile elsewhere, Axel was watching soap operas (tv is in italics)…

"_Christine, I love you!"_

"…"

"_Why are you so silent, my love?"_

"Yeah Christine, now would be a good time to tell him how you've always felt!" Yes, Axel is talking to the tv…

"_I thought that you were in love with that Melissa girl."_

"_Baby, she means nothing to me; you're the only girl I'm interested in."_

"_Oh Damien!"_

"_Oh Christine!"_

_The two embrace._

"_Promise me that we'll always be together and that you'll never leave me!"_

"_I promise." _

"LIAR!" Axel chucked a box of chocolates at the tv.

Then Roxas walked in

"Axel, what are you doing?"

"Umm, nothing," he changes the channel, "just yelling at the tv."

"What were you watching?"

"Wrestling."

"Then why is Mr. Rodger's neighborhood on now?"

"Well I _was_ watching wrestling, but then I changed it a few minutes ago."

"Riiiight… hey we gotta go."

"Why?"

"Namine's been captured."

"Really that's grea—terrible. Who could have done it?"

"Riku."

"No way!"

Roxas shows him the letter.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to go and rescue her."

"Riku's gonna pay, come on, the ship's ready."

**Ok hope you liked this chapter, for Axel's soap opera I was going to put a scene from 'All my children' cause Jesse McCarney's in it, but then I thought that writing my own scene would be better. Anyway Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Love Hexagon: Chapter 5-**

'The showdown at Memory tower and Axel's shopping spree'

"_Hold on Namine, I'll be there soon…"_

"Kiraxi, where are you? Kiraxi!" Xenia called out, "Kiraxi, Riku's with me!"

Kiraxi popped up, "Did you say my boyfriend was here?" She looked at Riku, "Yay he's here!"

"Hiya"

"And guess what Kiraxi, Riku's not the one who wrote the letter, it was a member of the organization."

"That's great, I knew Riku wasn't gay!"

"Considering he's dating you, it's safe to say that."

"Well we should get going now, "Riku said.

"Hold it right there!" Enter Roxas, fallowed by Axel.

"Hey Roxas, we got a ticket for parallel parking our gummi ship."

"Who cares, Riku, it's time for a re-match."

"Alright, when?"

"Right here, right now, " He pulls out his keyblade and Riku does the same, then their fight begins.

"Stop it why are you two fighting!" (Kiraxi)

"It's cause Riku kidnapped Namine, say where is she anyway?" (Axel)

"No, you've got it all wrong, Namine was captured by an organization member, see the note," Xenia pulls out the three notes (the false love letter, the real one, and the ransom note) "Apparently this XXIV guy wrote a false letter from you too."

"No, that _is_ my letter."

"Hmm I wonder why he wrote a note from Riku then…" (Xenia)

"Maybe so that Axel and Roxas would both have a reason to attack Riku, maybe the person that this guy is really after, is Riku." (Kiraxi)

"And I guess that Namine found the letter from Riku by mistake. It all makes sense. Wait a minute, Axel's letter was real!" (Xenia)

At this point Kiraxi has stopped paying attention to Axel and Xenia and is more focused on finding a way to stop Roxas from killing Riku…

"That is what I said, the letter was from me, got it memorized yet kid?"

"This letter is rather corny, what did you get these lines from a soap opera or something?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"You need some new material, come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping, come on, we'll try on clothes and shoes together."

"Oh goody! Wait for me!"

**So Axel and Xenia went shopping, meanwhile the fight between Roxas and Riku continued. Who will win? What will Axel and Xenia buy? Does Kiraxi know that they're using her credit card?**

"**Say what!" (Kiraxi)**

**Find out in part 6…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here are the bios for the OCs in "A Love Hexagon" **

Name: Kiraxi

Race: Nobody

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown (Appears to be 16)

Hair: Bright red (usually tied back)

Eyes: Brown

Status: Organization member

Character Description: Of the two girls Kiraxi is probably the more mature one. Most of the time she is level headed and tries to avoid confrontation; that is unless someone's picking on her Riku. When it does come to fighting her strength is spell-casting, she specializes in the element of sound.

Name: Xenia

Race: Nobody

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown (appears to be 14)

Hair: Silverish-Blue (imagine Fullmoon with silvery hair)

Eyes: Green

Status: Organization member

Character Description: She's super kawaii and super destructive. She may appear innocent, but get on her bad side and it's all over. Her weapons of choice are shuriken and she also is adept at water magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Love Hexagon: Part 7**

'Shop til someone drops'

"Don't these shoes look just super on me?" Axel asked as he sported a pair of black and red Sketchers.

"Oh, tres tres chic indeed, and the red matches your hair!" (Xenia)

"Hey why don't you try these on?" Axel said while handing a pair of black sandals to Xenia.

"These are cute; I think I'll buy them."

After the two paid for their shoes, it was time to get the outfits after all, those black coats are so dull…

Axel was first to come out of the changing room, he was wearing a pair of lose black pants, with zippers all over the place (like those pants from hot topic) and a black hoody with a flame patch embroidered on the front.

Next was Xenia, she had a blue tank top over a black lace tank top, with a matching skirt.

"Xenia you look more like you're on your way to a lunch date than to a fight."

"Hey I can be cute and still kick butt."

Last but not least accessories, Axel got a metal chain for his pants and Xenia got a bunch of silver bracelets.

When the two mall-goes returned to the fight scene; the battle had already ended and another one has begun. Kiraxi, Riku, and Roxas were sitting in a circle; Roxas and Riku were stripped down to their boxers.

"Umm guys, what are doing? Asked Xenia.

"Well Roxas and I saw you two leaving and Roxas was all 'hey where's Axel and that girl goin?' and I was all 'how should I know, lets ask Kiraxi"

"Then I told them that you two had gone shopping and explained the whole member XXIV story to them and they stopped fighting."

"Then we got bored and started playing strip poker and as you can very well see, Riku and I haven't been doing so well." Roxas added.

"Hey can I join the game?" Axel asked excitedly.

"No!" Xenia and Kiraxi said at the same time.

"We've got to go rescue Namine and beat this XXIV guy." (Xenia)

"What's gotten into you Xenia, you almost sound responsible; considering that you and Axel just went shopping instead of helping me break up the fight!"

"Well, I umm"

"Like Riku or Roxas would have listened to us anyway, the two of them are aggressive hot-heads, no offense Roxas." (Axel)

"Hey it's cool, you make a good point."

"Right then, it's off to Hallow Bastion!" (Riku)

**Yay, next chapter is where are the action starts, so don't miss it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Love Hexagon: Part 8**

Cheering up Cloud and fighting the minions

The five-some arrived at the crystal fissure in Radiant Garden, just as the note instructed…

"Hello there!" called Tifa, who was accompanied by Yuffie.

"Hey, it's been awhile" Riku responded, "Where's Cloud?"

"Oh you know him; he's off somewhere having an emo moment" (Yuffie)

"That sounds like him…" (Riku)

"We should go cheer him up!"

"Xenia, you're so young…" (Kiraxi)

"Whatever, I'm going to try!"

Meanwhile, on some random cliff…

"The world's a black abyss and my life is a lie!" (Cloud)

"Well aren't you cheery?"

"Well aren't you sarcastic?"

"Call me Xenia."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to cheer you up."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this" She makes a funny face (almost sounds like a girl version of Sora…) and Cloud actually smiles. "That's better"

"You're pretty cute."

"Cloud, Tifa's right behind you."

"Oh shit!"

"Oh Cloud, are you cheating on me?"

"I…I….can explain!"

"Then start talking" she cracked her fist.

Back with Riku and the gang…

"If she's not back in five minutes, I say we just leave her." (Riku)

"Agreed" (Kiraxi)

"Forget the five minutes, we don't even have that, Namine's in trouble and I'm not just going to keep stalling anymore!" (Roxas)

"I'm with you Roxas." (Axel)

"Count us in too!" (Kiraxi and Riku)

"Ha ha ha, not so fast" said a mysterious voice. Then an army of Dusks appeared all around the castle.

"You three go on ahead, I'll handle them." (Axel)

"But Axel!" (Roxas)

"Go to the castle now, I'll meet you there later, those are your instructions, got 'em memorized?"

Roxas nodded, "Be careful." Then he ran off with Riku and Kiraxi.

"Alright let's get this party started." Axel pulled out his weapons, "BURN!"

**Needless to say Axel kicked some serious ass. In our next chapter we'll finally get to meet this member XXIV person. But in the meantime, will Tifa kill Cloud; is Xenia out of the picture for good? Read and Review what you'd like to see happen to Cloud and Xenia and it might be in the next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Love Hexagon:**

**The Secret of XXIV**

Outside of the castle, Axel had his hands full with an assortment of nobodies and heartless. Within the castle, Roxas, Kiraxi and Riku were already outside of the room where Namine was being held.

"Lets go in." said Roxas.

"Now hold on Roxas, we don't even know what's waiting on the other side of this door," (Riku)

"He's right, we should wait for back-up." (Kiraxi)

"You two just don't get it do you, I'm going, weather its alone or not, I don't care, but I'm going now." Roxas ran off.

"He must really like her." (Kiraxi)

"Should we go with him?" (Riku)

"No, Roxas can handle this by himself; and besides, it doesn't really concern us."

"What're you saying? Of course it does, unless there's something you're not telling me."

"Well actually…"

'_Some time ago, Member XXIV and I used to be best friends; but then one day he saw me talking to Roxas and got the wrong idea… I told him that there was nothing going on between us; but he didn't believe me…_

"_Kiraxi, I thought that you liked me."_

"_Only as a friend, my true love is—"_

'_That's when I told him about you, Riku, and that's when this plan started…"_

"So the truth is, that this whole situation was my fault, and you're all involved because of me."

"Well that's probably the corniest thing I've heard in a while, but heck I'll go with it."

"Huh?"

"Well if you started this thing, then you should see it through to the end."

"But what about Roxas, won't he be upset?"

"Trust me he'll get over it."

"Ok, in that case, I guess I'll fight too."

**Sorry for not updating in a while, since this story hasn't gotten that mabny reviews I thought people didn't like it; so I've been putting updating it off for a while. Well hope you like the next chapter, the finale.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Love Hexagon: Chapter 11**

**Whatever happened to Cloud?**

"How could you you cheat on me Cloud, and with a nobody no less; no offence to you Xenia" said Tifa

"Umm none taken."

"But Tifa I wasn't cheating on you, no go away so I can wallow in self pity and write suicide notes."

Tifa kicks Cloud, "Oh get over this, "my life is a black abyss" phase!"

"Whaa Tifa hit me" Cloud starts crying emo tears.

Meanwhile in the background, Xenia was listening to an ipod and singing along…

"_I'm an emo kid, non conforming as can be you'd be non conforming too if you looked just like me I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face, I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs cause our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dykes cause emo is one step below transvestite. Stop my breathing and slit my throat, I must be emo, I don't jump around when I go to shows, I must be emo…"_

"What are you singing?" Tifa and Cloud asked in unison.

"It's the emo song, it's really popular now."

"Then how come we've never heard of it?" Tifa asked.

"Guess it hasn't reached Midgar yet… well whatever, I'm gonna go help Axel out now, see ya" and with that Xenia left.

**Ok I know that chapter was really short and kinda sucked… but I had to make an update so this is all I could think of, promise last chapter will be better (probably will be the last one too) thank you roysriza for the idea of making Cloud cry. As for the emo song, where I live it's been growing in popularity, I was on a bus and some people were singing it, so I joined in -.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Love Hexagon: **

**An ending with a twist**

Xenia arrived just as Axel burnt up the last nobody in his way.

"It's about time you showed up!" he said as the last nobody was defeated.

"Sorry, Cloud was having an emo moment; anyways lets head up to that castle and beat this XXIV guy"

Meanwhile inside the lair of XXIV…

"You ready Kiraxi?" Roxas asked.

"mhhmm" She nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait to see if Axel and Xenia show up?" Riku asked.

"As if we have time for that, Namine's in trouble" Roxas said.

"We're here" Xenia called; she and Axel had ran there fast as they could, "Did we miss anything?"

"Oh just the whole plot behind this story" Riku said, "Kiraxi, mind giving us a recap?"

"Number XXIV was this guy who wanted to be the 13th member in the organization to impress me, but was passed over for Roxas. He took Namine to get back at Roxas, and sent the love letters out to confuse us and make Roxas kill Riku for taking me from him. That's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"Now that we've wasted more time, let's get on with it!" Roxas demanded as he opened the door. Inside was Namine all chained up to a wall and a man with hair that looked similar to Riku's only it was black.

"Roxas" Namine cried out.

"So you've come at last, welcome Roxas, Riku; I'm afraid this is the end for both of you" The mysterious member XXVI shot dark energy that caught the both of them off guard.

"Riku" Kiraxi cried, "Damn you" she charged XXIV, only to be thrown to the ground.

"No one hits my best friend while I'm around!" Axel yelled at he threw his flaming chakrams at XXIV. One grazed his cheek while the other made a direct hit to his left shoulder.

"You'll pay for that" he snarled; in the blink of an eye XXIV was right in Axel's face, which he fired a blast at. It seemed like all hope was lost; Roxas, Riku, Kiraxi, and now Axel had all been inured.

"All that's left is you, ahh Xenia, I remember you. Very well, I will give you a choice; you can join me, or run along home. I really don't want to fight such a cute little girl."

"WHO"S LITTLE!" Anger flashed in her eyes, "I'll have you know that's I'm only a year younger than Kiraxi! Now prepare yourself, it's time I showed off what I can do."

"What?" XXIV had only blinked for a minute, but within that time Xenia had stuck a shuriken in his head, and had two others pinning his to the wall by his hands. "Now Xenia, let's talk, you don't really want to kill me do you?"

"… You're right, I don't," she paused for a moment, "It wouldn't be right for you to die before Roxas and Riku exact their revenge on you."

The two stood up at the sound of their names. "Thanks Xenia" the both said in unison.

"No problem, just kick his butt."

"Should we even bother with keyblades?" Roxas asked Riku.

"Neh, let's just use our good ol' left and right" he said as he cracked his knuckles. Needless to say XXIV got quite the beating, but before the last blow was struck…

"Please stop!" Kiraxi cried out, "He may have done bad things, but this kind of death isn't right, I mean he can't even defend himself for heaven's sake"

"Well then do you have an alternative in mind?" Riku asked.

"Let me finish him" Kiraxi stepped forward, first she pulled out the shuriken that was binding him. "I'm really sorry it ended up this way…"

"You know, it's not so bad. At least you got to find some happiness. My anger blinded me, I know now what I've done is wrong…"

"Not to mention it's sick, as if Riku and Axel would write love letters to Roxas!" Xenia added.

"Yeah that plan was rather odd…" Kiraxi said.

"Heh, people do strange things when they're jealously in love" XXIV laughed, "Just take Namine and end it already" he snapped his fingers and the chains around Namine broke, Roxas caught her.

"Light as a feather" Roxas smirked.

"Thank you Roxas" Namine smiled.

"Well good bye my friend," Kiraxi placed a hand on both of XXIV's shoulders, there was a flash of light, and when it dissipated he was gone.

"Are you alright, Kiraxi?" Xenia asked sympathetically.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she gave a half smile.

"Well Roxas got his girl so let's go" Riku, Roxas, and Namine started walking out.

Kiraxi was fallowing them, then she stopped for a minute, "You coming Xenia?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, just gotta help Axel up, go on ahead, I'll catch up"

"k" she continued walking out.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, takes more than that to knock me down you know."

"But he hit you right in the face."

"I didn't even feel it"

"Oh really," she said with a mischievous smile, "Then does it hurt when I do this?" she poked his cheek.

"OUCH! That hurt"

"Didn't even feel it," she mocked, "puleasse"

"Well I know one thing that'll make the hurt go away", Axel pulled Xenia forward into a gentle kiss, after they parted he said, "wanna be my girl?"

This caught Xenia a little of guard, her face turned a bright pink, "Sure" Then the two walked out hand in hand.

**That's it that's the end of the Love Hexagon. Bet you didn't expect that in the last chapter.**

**Xenia: I bet they didn't even expect a last chapter since you took forever to update!**

**I've been procrastinating I'm sorry!**

**Kiraxi: Yeah well now that it's over what happens to us?**

**Depends, if people say they like you in reviews you get put into later chapters of Attashi no Samurai, (please read that one, I've been writing it for 4 years, first two chapters explain what it is, the third one is the actual story).**

**Xenia: Please read and review **


End file.
